Saix's Secret
by Dranzer Vulcan
Summary: Demyx crashes into Roxas's room after a little sudden noise that came out of Saix's room. What does Saix actually do in his room all day? Light SaixNamimexMarluxia. rated T for safety.
1. Midnight Bash

Quick Note: I never worked outside the area of Beyblade...so this is a little new to me to be writing something for Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1 - Midnight Bash

Roxas had just exited one of the castle's many meeting rooms. As usual, it was boring. Xemnas, of course, was preaching about useless information. Why did he even bother to put up with him? There was no more Kingdom Hearts. Sora had already finished dealing with Xemnas in that fight. Then why was Roxas still here? Oh yeah, Sora kicked him out. Or did he?

"Forget about it..." Roxas mumbled as he entered his room.

It was pitch black. And you thought the rooms in the castle was just white & bright didn't you? Anyway, Roxas clapped his hands & the room immediatly lit up. He then noticed an unusual prescene. Roxas quickly scanned the whole room until his eyes rested upon his bed. He walked up to his bed slowly & tore the covers off of it.

"Roxas!"

It was Demyx.

"Demyx! What the hell are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

As an answer to his question, Demyx pried the sheets out of Roxas's grasp & pulled it over his head again.

"By god Demyx! What's wrong with you?"

Demyx slowly poked his head through an opening of the sheets, "It's Saix man!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Saix?"

Before Demyx could respond, a portal came out of nowhere & out popped everybody's favorite freeshooter, Xigbar.

"Hey little dudes, have any of you seen that fox Axel anywhere?" Xigbar asked twirling one his sniping guns

Roxas & Demyx both shook there heads no. Xigbar sighed before disappearing out of thin air. Roxas then turned back to Demyx, "Anyway, before I was rudely in - "

Axel then landed on top of Roxas, knocking him off his feet.

"What the hell Demyx? I thought we were suppose to steal Xigbar's stash of sugar together! Now I had to go into his room by myself & got nearly shot up to swiss cheese! I mean really dog...," Axel looked down, "Oh, my bad Roxas"

Axel then stepped off of the poor Keyblade master(I think or is it just Sora?)

"I'm sorry Axel...but but it's Saix!" Demyx stuttered.

"What about him?!" Roxas nearly yelled.

Demyx cringed under Roxas's yelling, "Well...it started out like this: I was walking out of that meeting we had. Of course, as we all know, Saix wasn't there. So yeah, I felt like paying a visit to him but when I got to his room I heard all this noise..."

"Noise eh?" Axel questioned as he started to go through his ipod.

"Yeah, all creepy man!" Demyx replied.

Roxas sighed, "It could just probably be one of his berserker 'stages' his going through or something. Just go back to your room Demyx!"

"But it sounded demonic" Roxas stated.

"Dog, the guy's the definition of demonic. If you look it up in the dictionary, I bet you'll find his picture right next to the word" Axel said out if nowhere.

Roxas then started to pushed Demyx out. Demyx's eyes widened.

"NO!" Demyx shouted as he teleported himself right back onto Roxas's bed.

Roxas growled, "Fine. Stay then. Just don't out your freakin' emo on too damn loud"

"That's Zexion!" Roxas protested.

"Whatever man. But you're sleeping on the floor" Roxas said pushing his fellow nobody off his bed.

Axel then started to go through Roxas's music collection.

"Evanescene? No. Slipknot? Hell to the no. Korn...what the hell? Hey Roxas! What the hell are you doing with this Slipknot CD?" Axel asked.

"Zexion must've left it when Saix was chasing him the other day" Roxas replied, playing with his many key chains.

Axel shrugged & continued to go through the CDs. Tossing some albums every now & then, much to Roxas's dismay. After a while Axel sighed & pulled out a CD form his imaginary pocket.

"Ha!" Axel then placed the CD inside of a nearby stereo.

Roxas had just managed to put the fallen CDs back to there original positions & turned around to see Axel singing...er rapping.

So yeah...if any of you like this & want me to countine, I better get at least one review. Or if I'm really bored after a week, I might end up deleting this.


	2. Namine

Chapter 2 - Namine

Heyyy I haven't updated anything, including this, in a while. I guess I kind of forgotten how to upload things D; But oh well. Hopefully people are still reading this ;P I also haven't played Kingdom Hearts 2 in a long time so sorry if things are a little OOC. I play the first KH mostly. Also, my bad that it appeared to be a Olette/Saix fic. I've must of accidently did that O.o This is suppose to be a light Saix/Namine fic since I don't do well with romance. On another note, I've realized when you have more then 4 or 5 reviews on your first chapter....then that is a good sign! If you have an suggestions, tell me. By the way, thanks to all of the reviews! Enjoy the fic!

"When I was 16 I bought my first Mercedez Benz. I must've fu - "

Roxas thew his Oathkeeper Keyblade at Axel's head, "NO! Anything but that dreaded Lil Wayne song"  
Axel rubbed his head before glaring at his best friend, "You're so cold bro! You're heart is made of ice! You know what? You got a ice box where your hear - "

"Axel! I've been through enough stress tonight! Don't come here singing in my room!" Roxas complained.

Axel sighed. He then tightly covered Roxas's mouth with duct tape, "Chill bro"  
Roxas tore off the tape & before he could say anything, Xigbar came into the room again.

"There you are Axel!" Xigbar shouted with his gun in his hand.

"Oh no..." Axel quickly teleported out of the room.

"Come back here you Sonic the Hedgehog reject!" Xigbar teleported out of the room too.

Roxas groaned. So much for having a night's rest.

Next morning

"Demyx, come on! At least attempt to go out & eat breakfast!"

"No way! He could be out there!"

"You make it sound as though he is a wild animal or something!"

"He might be! You never know!"

Roxas sighed, "Get down from there at least!"

Demyx jumped down from the top of the bookshelf. "That's a good boy" Roxas said as he led the frightned nobody out of the room. They then teleported into the Org's dining room which consisted of a very long rectangular table in the middle of the room. It was pure white, just like the most of the castle. In the right corner of the room was a large refrigderator. Inside of course where many diffent kinds of food, drinks, etc. But of course, some members have to be pretty obessive when it comes to certain things. Opening the door, Demyx took out a carton of pineapple kiwi juice & poured it into a glass. At the side of the carton was a sticky note with bold letters saying "LARXENE". "Uh, Demyx, I don't think that is a good idea...You know how Larxene gets when people use her stuff" Roxas said as he took a bite into a blueberry muffin. Demyx turned around with a grin on his face, "Don't worry buddy! I've just recently discovered an area that she wouldn't find me!"

Roxas shook his head. Zexion walked into the room with his nose in a book. Marluxia teleported a few seconds later. Demyx turned his head to look at them & greeted, "Good morning guys!"

Zexion looked up from his book & nodded briefly before sitting down on the table. Marluxia glared at him. "What's eaten him?" Roxas whispered into Demyx's ear. "Oh, I, you see...it's a long story" Demyx nervously chuckled.

"AXELLL!!!!" Xigbar's voice ranged through the castle.

"Not again..." Roxas cried.

That night...

"Hey, thanks for letting me sleep in your room again!" Demyx said toothly.

"No problem Dem. At least this time I know you're in my room" Roxas said as he turned the Gamecube power on.  
Axel teleported in the room, standing right in front of the TV, "What's up my fellow nobodies? I got the extra controllers!"

"Alright! Good going Axel! By the way, what happened to Xigbar?" Roxas said as Demyx took the controllers from Axel.

"Well, I 'accidently' locked him up in a certain mad scientist lab room" Axel smirked as he selected a character from the Super Smash Bros. Melee roster.

"Wow" Roxas laughed lightly.

Just before Roxas could select a stage, a loud howl erupted somewhere in the castle. Demyx yelped & quickly hid under Roxas's bed. Axel & Roxas looked at each other quick & pulled out Demyx from under the bed. "Let's investigate," Axel said.

"Wh wha what? You can't be serious!" Demyx cried.  
"Come now Dem, it might solve your little problem with a certain berserker" Roxas said.

Somewhere in the castle...

"Please tell me again why we can't just teleport into his room?" Roxas asked Axel as the three slowly walked in the dark.

"The reason is, my good friend, we don't need another crazed nobody after us!" Axel replied.

The three stopped at a corner, "Don't you mean 'you'?" Roxas stated.

Before Axel could reply, Demyx tapped him on his shoulder, "Hey guys! Look at this, isn't that Namine?"

The other two nobodies look in the direction Demyx was pointing at. Namine was indeed there. She was in front of a door, turning the handle before closing it. Not just any door...it was the door that lead to Saix's room!

Yes...I like gangsta Axel. It's ammusing. Read & review please.


	3. ARD

**Saix's Secret**

xX-WelcomeToOblivion-Xx: Thank you ^^ Here ya go

Shigeki-Hizashi: lol that is true

XxDailyDreamerxX: I know. Don't know what I was thinking. Personally I was trying to make Axel & the Org. a little different because most fics portray them(if it involves music) liking Rock/Metal. Or they're goth or someting. I like Rock/Metal too but is isn't everything, no offense. Haha, I'm flattered!

The Gamer Kid: Yea, I'm not much of a fan of Lil Wayne honestly. I just find some of his songs to be catchy(We Be Steady Mobbin). I won't ever ;D

**Wolf Szayel: **If anyone would like to suggest something for the fic, don't hesitate! Sorry if things seem OOC. Personally I think no one would really know enough about any single character in order for them not to be OOC. They don't really show much in Kingdom Hearts about anybody's personality. At least to me they don't except for Sora, Donald & Goofy. They also don't let the Org have enough air time since you kill the majortity of them kind of early. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Note that I'm not sure where I'm going with this fic.

* * *

Chapter 3 - A.R.D.

"I have an idea, let's have a slumber party! A sleepover of sorts!" Axel said excitedly.

"A sleepover?" Roxas asked confusingly. Like how does a sleepover relate to Namine visiting Saix in the night?

The three nobodies had just came back from their little invesigation. Demyx leading the way.

"Yes, my dear Roxas. A sleepover. Listen. All three of us stay in your room together every night. Your room is like a base. We're a sort of team. L - "

"Like the spy dogs in Cats vs. Dogs?" Demyx said raising a hand up.

Axel & Roxas stared at the the nobody.

"Yes. Spies. Team A.R.D.!" Axel said with a crazy grin.

"ARD?" Roxas said disbelieveingly.

"We'll have out own little code names. I'll b- "

"AXEL! Getting off topic here"

"Oh yea, sorry about that. Anyway, like I've said before you're room is going to be our headquarters. That's why we're having a sleepover. We watch each other's back. Especially Demy's here"

"Hey!"

"Together we'll find out why Namine went to see Saix!"

_Next day..._

Roxas was currently taking a little stroll around the castle. He was on his way to see Namine. It was his first mission Axel or A-Dawg assigned him too. He really thinks that Axel is going too far with the code names & A.R.D. thing. Really.  
The short nobody knocked on the door & waited. Nobody(no pun intended) answered. He knocked again & waited. He was just about to leave when the door suddenly opened to reveal Namine, "Roxas?"

"Namine! Good to see you!" Roxas said with a smile.

Namine chuckled, "Same to you Roxas" as she steped aside to let Roxas in.

For a second, Roxas swore he saw the remains of someone teleporting out of the room. Namine lead the way to the white table. They both sat down in one of the chairs that was pulled up at the table.

"So, Namine, just curious what do you do when we have meetings? Like last night?" Roxas asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing really. Just draw as normal. I just wish Marluxia would spend more time with me. I I mean, visit me often. What I'm trying to say is..." Namine said with a blush.

Roxas eyes widened & quickly returned to normal. So she likes Marluxia? But what was the deal with Saix last night? Unless she's lieing...but Namine would never lie! At least to him she wouldn't. Or would she? Unless there was something she wasn't telling.

"It's ok Namine, I won't tell anyone" Roxas said.

"No, Roxas!" Namine said almost panicking, "What I mean to say is that I wish Marluxia could stay longer when he visits me. He comes & leaves so suddenly that I could never talk to him. I really want to ask him if he can get me some paint. I really would like to try out paint..."

Roxas, seeing that Namine was so busy trying to convince him that she didn't like the Graceful Assasian said, "Alright. I'll be sure to ask him about it"

"Really?" Namine's eyes lighted up, "That would be great!"

"Yea," said Roxas as he scratched the back of his head.

_Later..._

Axel came in Roxas' room with a black Nintendo Wii bundled up in his hands. He had several Wii controllers & nunchuks aswell. Including some Wii games.

"Axel, where did you get that Wii from?" Roxas asked warily.

"Ehh. Nowhere really. Just borrowing it from our favorite Freeshooter!" the red-head said grinning.

"You're just asking for a death wish, aren't you?"

"Technically we're dead my dear Roxas"

Roxas sighed. Demyx was on the other side of the room strumming his sitar. He was paying no heed to the firey nobody. The red-head placed the Wii in front of the TV along with the other Wii accessories.

"So Roxas, how did everything with Namine go?" Axel asked as he began to hook up the Wii to the TV.

Roxas took the question into consideration. Should he tell him that there is a chance that Namine had a thing for Marluxia? Or should he just stick with the whole Saix thing? He chose the later, "You see, when I walked into Namine's room, I saw some black smoke fading away at the corner of the room. I think somebody had been in her room before I came", Roxas started.

"Really?" Axel said slowly, "What about Saix?" he said, watching Roxas in anticipation.

"Only thing she said when I asked her what she did last night is that she drew" Roxas said simply.

"Is that all?" Axel placed his hand under his chin, "That will not do. No, no, no. Checkers(1), that simply will not do! You've failed your mission!"

Roxas looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

**Wolf Szayel:** Ok, I don't want this fic to be too long nor too short. Review. It makes me happy to know that people are actually reading this. Should I make chapters longer? I'll try to. Not sure where the whole A.R.D. thing came from. If they're are any spelling mistakes or whatever, please tell me!

**(1.)** Checkers: Roxas codename. Reference to his wristband


End file.
